1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and a limiting switch thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing device and a limiting switch thereof for detecting rotation times that can be born by a shaft of a folding-type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electronic technology, electronic products in the market are continually developed in order to cope with consumer's requirements of lightness, slimness and high efficiency, and various folding-type electronic devices such as notebook computers, cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become popular in the market.
A general folding-type electronic device is mainly consisted of a flat display screen and a host, and the display screen and the host are connected through a single shaft, so that the display screen can be pivoted relative to the host for being opened or closed. To ensure a long-term usage, the shaft of the electronic device is designed to be capable of bearing repeatedly opening and closing actions. Therefore, a conventional technique provides a testing device for testing the shaft of the electronic device. The testing device can simulate user's actions of opening and closing the electronic device, and can repeatedly execute such actions to test whether the shaft can bear enough times of the opening and closing actions, or test a damage situation of the shaft when the action times exceeds a limit. However, during the test process, if a pivoted angle is excessive, the shaft of the folding-type electronic device can be damaged.
The Taiwan. patent No. I235396 discloses a one-axis type rotating switch. In addition, the Taiwan. patent No. 145374 also discloses a one-axis type rotating switch.